Multiple Wills
by StephCalvino
Summary: Well we all know how a ship runs with Multiple Jacks, but what about Wills? Elizabeth awakens on a ship to find more than one Will crewing the ship and trying to get her attention. Read and Review!


Author's Note: Co-written by myself and PirateAngel1286 after we thought we deserved a little more Will since we got a little more Jack in AWE. We came up with the idea while watching Curse of the Black Pearl, because we figure who can't resist a couple of extra Will's running around.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, although we wish we did.

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Where was she? Elizabeth laid there on the hard wood of a ship deck and suddenly a familiar face appeared before her line of vision, wearing a mustard colored bandana.

"Will?" Will's face contorted into one of fear. He screamed causing Elizabeth to scream. The man ran away and Elizabeth finally sat up.

"Will, come back here. What's wrong?" she asked worried before she was suddenly swept off her feet. She could barely hold in a scream as she was flying through the air in Will's arms. Will's arms? Wasn't he just on the ground?

"I'll protect you Elizabeth," he said in a super smooth voice. She got a good look at him and his shirt was practically torn open, his pants were too tight, his hair was just too perfect and he was wearing a green bandana.

"Will, what's going on?"

"I'm protecting you my darling."

"I don't think I _need_ protecting. Thank you." Will seemed a bit upset by her words and let her off on the ground. Elizabeth smoothed the dress she was wearing and finally got a look around.

"Haul that line!" She turned her head and it was Will. She looked to where he was shouting and there were more Wills. And they all had no shirts and numerous tattoos and scars on themselves all over. On their heads were black bandana's too.

"'lizabeth, what're you doin 'ere lass." Now all she could do was roll her eyes.

"I knew someone else had to be here Ja--Will?" This Will had a red bandana on his head and swaggered over to her.

"Umm Will, what're you doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry you're pretty little head about, savvy," he said running his hand across her cheek. He almost scratched her with the numerous rings he was wearing.

Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat as the repugnant smell of rum wafted from over her left shoulder suddenly. She turned to find herself face to face with a very intoxicated Will with a yellow bandana tied haphazardly around his head, placing his arms out on either side of himself to steady his stance.

"Hey, darlin' " he managed to slur out before taking another swing from the bottle in his hand, stumbling forward as he did so. Elizabeth reached to take the bottle out of his hand while saying

"Will don't you think you've had…" When suddenly he held his index finger up to silence her and peered over her shoulder with his eyes wide open,

"Hold that thought dear, I must go and speak to that lovely creature." Elizabeth turned to see who he could possibly be referring to, and felt her mouth fall open as she caught sight of said _lovely creature_. There perched on the rail was yet another Will, mirror in hand fixing the pink bandana that was daintily tied in his hair. But that wasn't the strangest part of the situation; this Will was clad in an elaborate pink dress complete with a corset pulled tightly around his waist. Elizabeth watched as drunken Will attempted to causally slip his arm around his waist. A few words were passed and suddenly the dress clad Will choked out "I can't breathe" and toppled over the side of the ship taking the other Will with him.

"Heeaww. Heeaww." Was that a... Sure enough, Elizabeth turned her head and a donkey was meandering its way towards her. She quirked her head to the side because of course, how often does one come upon a donkey walking by you on land let alone on a ship.

"Pardon me miss." Now Elizabeth's eyebrow rose. It was another Will with a brown bandana and it seemed, yes, it seemed he was following the donkey. Where in the world was she?

"Wait my darling; why do you walk away from me!" this Will called after the animal.

"Ahhh," a relaxed voice breathed out. The sound of flesh on sword was not at all foreign to Elizabeth. Rolling her eyes as she turned she saw that a Will, clad in a blood red bandana, had his arm outstretched and was running a dagger along it sighing pleasurably when a line of blood appeared.

"This is just too bizarre," she said attempting to moving away from the weirdness.

"Stand back my love I'll protect you." Elizabeth jumped back as a new Will, with a purple bandana upon his head, flung his arm in front of her to protect her from some unseen enemy. He pulled out his sword and began slashing away in front of him. Elizabeth peered around his shoulder to see what foe he was protecting her from, and a single fly was floating in the air before them.

"Will it's just a bug."

"It may strike at any moment my dear, be careful." The fly zoomed to the left and Will followed it at sword point, chasing after it. She watched him till her eyes fell onto the Will from earlier, the one with the rope and the green bandana . He was now standing on the stairs with his hands on his hips and his chest pushed out. When Elizabeth finished looking him up and down, a gust of wind came blowing over the side of the ship and tore this Will's shirt wide open, his muscles glistening in the sun and his hair blowing behind him. The gust kept going and seemed to only be affecting him.

Suddenly, all she saw was a quick glimpse of a multicolored bandana as it ran by.

"Make love; not war!" this Will shouted at the top of his lungs. Elizabeth could only look in shock as he suddenly began to take off his clothes. Of course, she didn't really mind that part as the grin on her face grew.

"Psst." What was that, the bug that the other Will had been following?

"Psst." She turned her head to see a Will wearing a peach colored bandana telling her to come by him. Shrugging she did what he asked. He looked both ways before smirking slightly.

"I've heard that that man is a eunuch."

"No he is not."

"Yes he is and I can prove it." Peach colored went over to Multicolored.

"You're secret is out you know."

"What secret?"

"Snip snip."

"That's not me. He's over there." All their heads turned to see a man waving with a gold bandana on his head.

"Hello!" he said in the most high pitched voice of any man they'd ever heard. The Multicolored one smirked at the Peach one as he began to put his clothes back on so the Peach one punched him. This began an all out brawl which brought all the Wills out cheering one another on.

Elizabeth turned away from the brawl and caught sight of a pair of boots sticking out from behind a barrel. She knelt down and saw a Will with a teal bandana cowering next to it.

"Will what are you doing back here?" He didn't say anything; he wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"Will talk to me." He looked up gave her an unsure smile and turned back to looking at his knees that were pulled to his chest. She got up not knowing what was causing him to be so uneasy around her. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of boots pounding on the deck. She turned and came face to face with her biggest fear; there was Will tan bandana on but from his face fell a bunch of tentacles. He approached her slowly and when they were face to face he asked

"So tell me Mrs. Turner do you feel death?"

She slowly backed away as the man or squid advanced on her.

"What's going on up here?" Everyone's head turned and Elizabeth got a good look at this man. It was of course another Will but this one was different from the others. He looked a little younger and was wearing his old blacksmithing clothes. He also had a white bandana tied around his neck instead of on his head. And behind him came...

"Will," she said excited. The Will's before her parted as she ran to him and kissed the one she knew to be her own due to the blue bandana.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"I don't know but it's so good to see you," she said as the tears began to pour down her face.

"Alright men, let's go," Blacksmith Will said to the others. The men got up from their fighting positions and muttered to each other. He nodded to the two of them.

"Captain, Miss. Elizabeth," he said smiling before disappearing with the others. Will touched Elizabeth's cheek and smiled.

"How long has it been?"

"Only a month. I've missed you."

"I missed you too my darling," he said before kissing her again. When they broke apart neither could stop staring at the other. Drinking in the sight of the other after so long.

"But," Elizabeth said breaking the silence, "you're not really here are you?"

"No. I think this is a dream." Elizabeth nodded and took his hand.

"At least we had these few moments though. Perhaps I'll find myself here again some day." Will smirked. "Hopefully with a lot less me's." Elizabeth snickered and Will winked.

"It's wonderful to hear your laugh again."

"I love you Will Turner," she said quietly.

"I love you too Elizabeth."

They smiled at each other and kissed one last time before Elizabeth began to walk away.

"Hey," he called after her. She turned and he smiled.

"Remember; Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

"Our famous parting words," she said inclining her head. Will gave one last wave and disappeared as Elizabeth woke up in her bed ready to start a new day.


End file.
